The Earth Ninja
by obitobi35
Summary: Naruto was running away from a mob of angry villagers when he ducked into a vent and ended up in the library,he got stuck under a bookshelf and meet kyuubi,they struck a deal and naruto will become the earth ninja.not a doton user but i mean like minerals and elemnts and stuff from the table of elements.i suck at summaries.PLZ READ
1. Chapter 1

A young boy ran into some bushes from a mob of angry men shouting obscenities.

"where'd the demon go?" asked one of the drunk men.

"I saw him run into the bushes,"shouted another. Not a second later did the young boy burst from the bushes to avoid a kunai being thrown at him. The young boy crawled into an open vent and shimmied further into it until he found himself falling through a grate.

The young boys name was Naruto Uzumaki,village pariah. He ran into the vent to avoid the beatings from the drunken villagers. It was always worse on his birthday, October 10, during the festival celebrating the death of Kyuubi where everyone would be drunk and chase poor naruto.

Naruto was lucky enough to stuble upon the open vent while running from the participants of this years festival. He fell into the library,but not just anywhere in the library but the forbidden room with only one scroll. The Scroll of the Earth.

"What's only one scroll doing in the whole room,"wondered Naruto as he looked around,"and where am I?"

Naruto picked up the scroll and headed for the only door in the room walking into the library. He saw rows upon rows of scrolls,10 shelves high.

* * *

srry for making the first chapter short. it was bigger on my ipod


	2. Chapter 2

As naruto looked upon the shelves of scrolls he could only think '_I wish I could read what those signs say'_

'_they could point me to some kick-ass jutsu. Oh well I'll just choose any random one and try to read it' _thought young naruto.

Naruto decided to pick a scroll that stuck out a bit farther than the other ones but it was on the 5th shelve and since he was 5 years old he did the only reasonable thing he could,climb. When Naruto reached the shelve with a scroll he pulled as hard a he could and inadvertantly pulled the shelve down on top of him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Look up,look down,look to the left,look at Naruto under a bookshelf,look at me,look at you,make instant ramen,look back,we're in Naruto's MINDSCAPE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'**LITTE BOY,COME TO ME**,' said a dark and mysterious voice.

"w-who's there?"asked Naruto,slightly scared.

'**COME TO MY CAGE LITTLE BOY,I CAN HELP YOU**'said the voice.

Naruto walked through a sewer with murky green water up to his waist down a dark corridor towards the ominous voice.

When Naruto arived at the source of the voice he saw a giant red fox with 9 tails that stood 50 stories tall behind a humongous cage door with a little half sheet of paper with what appears to be random sqwiggly lines drawn all over it and Naruto's arm height.

'**TAKE OFF THE SEAL AND I CAN HELP YOU**'said the fox.

"Tell me who you are first,then I might let you go,"stated Naruto a he crossed his arms.

' **CHEEKY BRAT, I SHOULD KILL YOU BUT I NEED YOU TO LIVE IF I WANT TO LIVE. VERY WELL,I AM KYUUBI NO KITSUNE** ' stated the fox as he held his head high

"Hiya,I'm Naruto,"

'**AREN'T YOU SCARED OF ME?**'asked Kyuubi.

"why would I be,you look so fluffy,"Naruto said with a look of innocence.

'**WELL I'M THE STRONGEST OF THE BIJU FOR ONE,I KILLED ALOT OF YOUR VILLGE**'stated Kyuubi,'**BUT YOU REMIND ME OF SOMEONE I USED TO KNOW SO I'LL HELP YOU OUT,YOUR TRAPPED UNDER A BOOKSHELF AND WITHOUT MY STRENGTHY YOU WILL BE STUCK TILL SOME ONE FINDS YOU,SEEING THE WAY THE VILLAGERS TREAT YOU YOU MIGHT VERY WELL DIE UNDER HERE.'**

_**'he reminds me of the sage' **_thought Kyuubi

"Please help me,and will you stop shouting and not be so tall, my neck and ears hurt," whined Naruto.

'**IM NOT BEING LOUD, YOU'RE BEING QUIET,**'Kyuubi stated matter-of-factly as he shrunk down to the size of man with long red hair, crimson eyes,foxy smirk,deep whisker marks,and i body to put Maito Gai to shame,'**is this better for you,gaki?'**

"much better, jii-sama," Naruto said with a chuckle at the end.

'**YOU INSOLENT GAKI, HOW DARE YOU CALL ME "JII-SAMA"?**' Roared Kyuubi.

"well aren't demons thousands of years old,I'm pretty sure your older than old man Hokage," Naruto said.

'**If you want my help you will not call me "jii-sama"**,' said Kyuubi.

"fine,Kyuu," Naruto retorted.

Kyubi sighed wondering how he got imprisoned in this kid of all people and all the mental stress he would endure.

'**Listen kid,if you want to get out from under the bookcase listen here, with your agreement i will send a surge of my chakra into you temporarily granting you my strength and your brain will be kickstarted and you should be able to read and write,**' Kyuubi said.

"One last question, where are we?" Naruto asked while looking around.

'**Your mindscape,**' Kyuubi said before litterally kicking Naruto out.

* * *

For the person who favorited this story heres a longer chapter for you

'


	3. Chapter 3

UUUGGGGHHHHH, i hate my computer. I had this chapter alomst finished then it deleted it. stupid computer.

'**Kyuubi mindspeak**'

'thoughts'

_scroll/ninjutsu/genjutsu/doujutsu_

book title/sign/ label

"**kyuubi/demon/summon**"

_**'kyuubi/demon/summon thoughts'**_

* * *

Naruto woke up under a bookcase .He struggled for a few second before a pulse of Kyuubi's chakra shot out pushing the bookshelf and all the scrolls except one into their original place. When kyuubi's chakra hit Naruto's brain he was able to read the signs on the bookshelves but with Kyuubi's power still within him, picked up the scroll that was left behind and headed toward a door labed Summoning Vault.Naruto was forced to open the door but it was Kyuubi made him rip the door of it's hinges and take the _Fox Summoning Scroll_,and the _Deer Summoning Scroll_ before leaving the room to grab a scroll on sealing and write a note before his influnce on Naruto faded.

The first thing Naruto noticed was five scrols in his hand and a note.'_Naruto, take care of these scrolls they will help you greatly,and dont use the summoning scrolls,use the Kage Bushin no Jutsu first. The summoning scrolls are for after the Earth jutsus I will help you choose and learn when you're a genin. -Kyuubi._

'Huh, wonder what he means by that.'Naruto thought,'Oh well he actually said he'd help me train and got me free from the bookcase so i should listen to his advice'

Naruto started walking towards his apartment that he lives in,all by himself,even owns it, becaus everyone left when the Hokage put him in landlord gave him the keys when everyone moved out because the "demon child" moved in. so he now has a five-story top two floors are three bedroom,two bathroom,the second and third floor are two bedroom,one and a half bathroom,and the first floor is one bedroom, one lived in the first apartment becaue he didn't have much and lived by put the scrolls in his secret box under his bed and got ready for bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Look left, look right, close your eyes, open them, look at your clock, its 2:25 A.M., Drink warm milk, close your eyes, open them, it's the next morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto woke up early in the morning to the sound of knocking from his front snuck up to his window as quietly as he could to see who was out he saw that it was the Hokage he opened the door and gave him a hug

'**Kit, ask your Hokage if you can attend this activity called "Ninja Acadmy"**,'Kyuubi said in Naruto's mind.

'Why Kyuubi,'Naruto asked within his mind.

'**It will help you become Hokage,Kit, and it's the only way to become genin and get me to help with your ninjutsu training**'Kyuubi reasoned.

"Hey Old Man,can I goto Ninja Acadmy,"asked Naruto with his patented Uzumaki Puppy eyes.

"Well, you are about the age when kids usually attened,"the Hokage mused,"well i guess I can allow you to attened,but tell me why you want to go."

'**Kit, it would be best if you don't tell your Hokage about me,just yet.**'Kyuubi told Naruto,'**I don't have the best reputation around here.**'

"I saw some older ninja train in one of the training grounds and i though it look so cool and i wanted to learn too,"lied Naruto.

"Alright Naruto, the acadmy starts in two months and 3 days, have fun and eat a healthy diet so you won't be short," the Hokage said as he walked out the door while waving to Naruto.

'**Kit,you will need a bigger place to train,**'Kyuubi informed Naruto

'How about the roof?'asked Naruto.

'**Too many people can see you Kit,does this place have a basement?**'inqured Kyuubi.

'Yea'

'**Go there, and train in the **_Kage Bushin no Jutsu_** untill you can fill the entire room,**'Kyuubi ordered.

Naruto grabbed the _Kage Bushin_ scroll and headed to the spent a minute in the dark trying to find the light the lights came on Naruto noticed how cramped the basement decided to put the stuff in one of the rooms on the Fifth floor and spent half the day moving the junk so he only had a five hours untill it was bed he studied the scroll as fast as he could so he could have plenty of time to try it and it took him four and a half hours to fill the basement with clones and he was dead tired by the end of it.

When Naruto got back to his apartment he opened his fridge to find all his ramen replaced with fruits and sighed realizing the Hokage did it when Kyuubi started talking to him in his head.

'**Kit, I smell meat in the freezer, and besides, you should thank that old need to eat more than ramen or you will be short,**'Kyuubi said.

'ya know, most people would say that hearing voices in there head are crazy,'Naruto said jokingly.

'**Just cook the meat and goto sleep.I will pull you into your mind to teach you a couple things,**'Kyuubi informed Naruto.

Naruto cooked the meat and quickly devoured it before taking a soon as his head hit the pillow he fell asleep from chakra exaughstion even with large chakra reserves, they aren't that large for a jonin seeing as he's still only five years old.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Alright I will make this simple,make 20 _Kage Bushin_,then spin twenty times, use _Katon:Gokyu no Jutsu_,then pass out from chakra exaustion~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"**Kit,can you please change the scenery,it's depressing being caged in a sewer,**"Kyuubi said.

"I can change it?"Naruto asked.

"**Well It is your mind,Kit,**"Kyuubi said with a hint of sarcasm.

Naruto changed the sewer into a clearing surrounded by trees with a river running through it.

"**Kit,put a mountain in here and a waterfall going down it,**"Kyuubi ordered.

Naruto did as he was asked and was about to question why when Kyuubi silenced him.

"**Kit,i have somethings to tell you,Important things,**"Kyuubi said.

* * *

CLIFFHANGER!

Dont hate me for it. i just felt i took to long on this chapter.

im looking for betas,no more than two no less than half

_**REVIEW AND GET A COOKIE**_

_**FUNNY REVIEW FOR FIVE COOKIES**_

_**EPIC REVIEW FOR A BOX OF COOKIES AND A TACO**_

PLZ LOVE MY STORIES!

also anyone know what paring to do.

SUGGESTIONS WELCOME.


	4. Chapter 4

Hooray i feel like such a big shot .I have like 10 people who favorited my story.

P.S. hurry up i already gave away one cookie and i have a limited supply.

"What do you have to tell me?"Naruto asked Kyuubi.

'**Well for one Kit, i know who your father was,and its about the scroll i had you grab,**'Kyuubi said.

"You know who my dad is?"Naruto asked,"but the Old Man didn't even know."

'**Well actually he does,he just didn't tell you to protect you,**'

"So who was my father?"

'**Namikaze Minato or the fourth Hokage wanted to keep it a secret because of the enemies your father has. I over heard this all about five years ago.**'

"Do you know who my mother is?"

'**Yes but when your a genin i will tell you,**'Kyuubi stated.

"Oh, what did you want to tell me about the scroll?"Naruto asked.

'**Do you know of the Sage of the Six Paths Kit?**'Kyuubi inquired.

"Yea, he taught everyone to be a ninja and defeated the Ten Tails,"

'**Not entirelly true,he split the Ten Tails into the biju and sealed half of the Ten also created the moon upon his deathbed and sealed half the Ten Tails within it,**'Kyuubi stated.

"Really?"

'**He**** was like a father to me to,like your Hokage who visits you and gave you the food,the scroll was a lost technique of his though it's not the one he used to create the moon,I will teach you that if you are ever worthy of was an ability he used to change his body into any mineral or element,or what you and your people have now givin a name and put in your table of elements,**"Kyuubi informed Naruto.

"Really, thats soooo cool!"Naruto said while jumping up and down.

'**Yes, it is "cool",**'Kyuubi said,**'Now rest and when you wake up i will teach you a special form of taijutsu that uses the elements,but you cannot practice it here, goto one of your villages training grounds after you eat a healthy breakfast of meat.**'

Naruto listed to what Kyuubi told him and started to fall asleep thinking about all the cool stuff he would do and would learn.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Look left,look right, take a shower, use Old Spice, dry off, close your eyes open them, re-read this story, i've changed the setting to the early morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto woke up early,and when i say early i mean woke up and 4A.M. and then made himself some sausage and bacon before getting dressed and heading out towards a training close to the edge of the Naruto got there Kyuubi was about to have Naruto do some stretches before he practiced his new style of of the sudden a large green blur followed by a short green blur entered the training grounds.

"Great job Lee,you were able to run three laps around Konoha,"said a tall man in a green jumpsuit with a bowlcut,orange leg warmers,and eyebrows Naruto swore were mystery man immediatly did a "V" for victory stance follwed by his little clone mimicing him.

Naruto sweatdroped and started to slowly back away when the larger green man noticed him.

"Hello there, why are you out this early?"asked the green man.

"I-I-I'm training m-m-my t-taijutsu out here,"stutered Naruto as he shook from thinking the eyebrows would eat him.

"Well my name is Maito Gai and this is my adopted son Lee,"Gai said.

"I'm Naruto,"said Naruto.

"Nice to meet you Naruto",said Lee as he ran up and gave naruto a bone-crushing hug.

"Urk,to...tight,"Naruto said as his face was slowly turning purple.

"Stop giving Naruto the _Hug of Youth_,"Gai said sternly.

"Hai,Gai-sensei,"Lee said as he backed away from Naruto and stood next to Gai.

As Naruto was trying to regain his breath while Kyuubi was healing his bones Gai was wondering something.

"Naruto, why are you out here so early?"Gai asked.

"Why are you out here?"Naruto repeated.

"Well, we're here to train Lee's taijutsu,"Gai said,"we're here every morning to train at dawn."

"I'm here to train in taijutsu too"Nauto said.

"Gai-sensei, is Naruto a genius of hardwork too?"Lee asked with admiration in his eyes.

"Genius of hard work?"Naruto said aloud.

"Naruto,There are many different types of genius,like Itachi Uchiha,but there is also genius of hard who works hard to attain that level instead of being givin that skill,and they're stronger for it,"Gai informed Naruto.

Yay another chapter chapther naruto will be training in Lee's taijutsu instead of the Earth taijutsu,but dont worry he will learn it.

P.S. i will update whenever i want so FUCK YOU SCIENCE!444!44!4!4!NOW RIDE YOUR PONIES/UNICORNS/PEGUSI TO EQESTRIA

P.P.S. whoever gets the eqestria refrence gets two cookies extra

_**REVIEW AND GET A COOKIE**_

_**FUNNY REVIEW FOR FIVE COOKIES**_

_**EPIC REVIEW FOR A BOX OF COOKIES AND A TACO**_


	5. Chapter 5

I started working on this after ch.4

"Naruto, i have a few more qeustions,why are you out here alone?"Gai asked.

"I'm an orphan,"Naruto said nonchalontly.

"That raises even more questions,"Gai said,"Lee was an orphan and he couldn't leave without a caretaker."

"I was kicked out at two and Old Man Hokage gave me an apartment building,"Naruto stated like it was common.

"A whole apartment that's a little much for just one kid."

"Well he gave me an apartment but the landord gave me the keys when everyone left."

'Must be because of Kyuubi living inside the boy,'Gai thought.

"Well, would you like to train with us?"Gai asked.

"Can he really?"Lee asked excited for a new partner.

"It's up to him Lee,"Gai said.

"Sure, if you'll let me,"Naruto said wondering why an adult was being so nice to him.

Gai had Naruto and Lee do some stretches and then had them practice katas before setting them was easily outclassed by Lee wouldn't let up Naruto rolled backwards to get some space but Lee immediatly charged with a _Konoha Seppu_.Naruto jumped up and grabbed a tree branch to avoid and sent a heel drop strait to Lee's skull and Gai called the sparring to an end.

"Naruto you can join us any morning but right now me and Lee are going to look for a new apartment,"Gai said.

"Whats a matter with the one you have?"Naruto asked.

"The rent was raised and I can't afford it anymore,"Gai said it's not like you want a child to know your poor.

"Well I got tons of free space at my place,"Naruto suggested.

"Oh no i couldn't impose,"Gai said trying to be his chivilrous self.

"Oh it's fine i have like 48 free apartments,"Naruto offered.

"Well alright, if you much is rent?"Gai asked.

"What's rent?"Naruto inquired.

"Rent is what you pay to live somewhere that someone else lives,"Gai explained.

"So you pay me money to live at my apartment?"Naruto asked.

"baisically."

"Just come visit me and let me train with you guys and you can live there."

"Alright it's a you show us to our new apartment?"Gai asked.

"Sure,Follow me."Naruto said.

Naruto lead them to the apartment building he owned and took them up to the second floor and gave them apartment 7 because 6 had the stuff from the basement in had the idea to have Naruto and Lee do heavy lifting to build up their wasn't to heavy but heavy enough for them to gian took awhile but they were done by lunch so Gai invited Naruto for a lunch of steak and being to hungry to hear the word "vegies" so he agreed,he ate it anyway but it didn't taste to good.

After lunch Naruto went home and when he got to his room Kyuubi Started talking to Naruto.

'**Kit,you shoukd practice taijutsu with them during the day**'

'But weren't you gunna teach me taijutsu?'Naruto asked.

'**I still will but mine is much different and someone could have seen it and besides we can learn it while you sleep,when you learn things in your mindscape,**'Kyuubi informed Naruto.

'Oh cool.'

'**Now Kit, i want you to study the sealing scroll and practice untill you can seal your entire bed,**'Kyuubi ordered.

Naruto took out the sealing scroll and made a shadow clone to study it and went to make some instant Naruto walked back to his room the clone was almost it finished NAruto struck it hard to dispell it and gain knowledge of set to trying to seal his bed and got the hang of it within two hours. Naruto unsealed his bed there was a knock on his crept up to the window and saw Gai standing out there in green pyjamas with orange slippers and a stuffed turtle.

"Ah Naruto i wanted to tell you to get a good nights sleep for training and I got you and Lee these,"Gai said handing Naruto a set of practice kunai and weren't sharp enough to hurt someone too bad but they could stick into wood,"I gave Lee his already."

"Thanks but you didn't have to,"Naruto said.

"Well Were going to start weapons practice soon and I wanted you and Lee to be ready,"Gai said.

"Thank you and i was about to goto bed,"Naruto said as he waved goodbye to Gai and went to his own bed to go to sleep.

Next chapter will be in the mindscape and naruto will learn earth taijutsu

_**REVIEW AND GET A COOKIE**_

_**FUNNY REVIEW FOR FIVE COOKIES**_

_**EPIC REVIEW FOR A BOX OF COOKIES AND A TACO**_


	6. Chapter 6

i almost got a beta but then there was restrictions.I still love ya knux and i will save a space fpr you,but to all you others there is still a space left so jhoin beta idol.

Hooray random numbers-^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"**Kit, we're going to train you in the earth wil use the elements and minerals to your advantage but it takes great chakra control to use the minerals and elements.**"Kyuubi said.

"Oh cool,Does that mean i can bend things and control them like puppets?"Naruto asked.

"**Basically,**"Kyuubi said.

"Alright!"Naruto said while jumpping up and down pumping his fist like a retarded person watching jersy shore(A/N:anyone who likes that show is a retard,my personal opinion.)

Kyuubi set Naruto on a series of chakra training ,Naruto learned the tree climbing exercise followed by doing said tree climbing exercise 50 times on the tallest and after a three minute rest he had to expand the clearing to a 30ft. diameter and jump from tree to tree doing 20 laps in 2 took Naruto the better part of five hours Naruto was panting after that exercise so Kyuubi had him stop and Kyuubi could talk in Naruto's mind then why can't he think with it.

Kyuubi tried for five minutes and succesfully made a ramen buffet appear in the looked like Agustus Gloop in a chocolate started scarfing it all down like Natsu with he finished the buffet Kyuubi removed it from the clearing and with Naruto at full strength he taught him waterwalking but by the time Naruto go the hang of it he was took him Most of the time remaining before would have tried running on water but having to try and stay steady on a frikin' waterfall is tiring.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Look down,look right,run up a waterfall,jump down,sleep,wake up, its an hour before daybreak~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto woke up before his annoying alarm and unpluged his then sat up and yawned wincing at the thummping he sighed when he realized Gai and Lee were as energetic in morining as in the trudged over to his fridge and grabbed a jug of milk,checking it's expiration date,before pouring a bowl of Obit-O's(Go Obito).After breakfast Naruto went to get Gai and his clone when he saw them at his door didn't even have time to say hi before he was dragged off to run laps around dropped out at 4 laps trying to be better than Naruto with a friendly rivalry,Gai was done at 50 and Naruto was tired five laps after training with Kyuubi and running from the villagers was really paying had them start stretching before having them catch him,this time was they had to be blindfolded.

'**Kit,this will be great training for your Earth you can feel the vibrations you can sense your opponent's 's harder on water but it is worth will help combat the sharingan and stealth missions at night,**'Kyuubi stated.

Naruto put on the blindfold and tried to feel the vibrations through the earth,but what he felt was Lee's foot on his face.

"Are you impressed by my foot-face style?"Naruto asked.

"I'm sure on some other planet it's impressive but your weak link is that this is Earth,"Lee said.

'**Kit,stop with the refrences and use your chakra to make your feet more sensitive and try to listen to his movements,**'Kyuubi said.

Naruto channeled abit of chakra into his feet and felt the heavy footsteps of Lee running toward listened to the sound of his feet slice through the air to bend backwards and avoid the spinning roundhouse kick aimed at his hour of Naruto dodgeing with a few good hits Gai called them to a stop.

"Alright lads we will practice with the weapons i gave you last night.I have a friend of Lee's here to help us,"Gai said.

Tenten walked into the clearing while Naruto took out a scroll and unsealed his then drilled into them the baisics of throwing their weapons and baisic weapon midday Gai took all three to eat at his favorite curry ordered the spicy curry while the rest of them ordered hit it off with Tenten and the three of them became fast friends.

srry for this chapter being a bit short i just kinda am going to end it here

Next chapter i will time skip abit.

_**REVIEW AND GET A COOKIE**_

_**FUNNY REVIEW FOR FIVE COOKIES**_

_**EPIC REVIEW FOR A BOX OF COOKIES AND A TACO**_

_**IF ANYONE CAN GUESS A REFERENCE CORRECTLY YOU GET A SLICE OF CAKE**_


	7. Chapter 7

srry it took forever to update but i just didn't feel like it so if you have a complaint,tell me.I might helps if you make it funny.

and to the person who reviewed with disabled PM,I love One Piece,it's my second favorite manga.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~_**59 DAYS LATER**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alot happened in 59 days,Gai officially adopted Naruto after a month of living with him and he,Gai,and Lee lived in a three bedroom apartment on the top,Tenten got her own apartment next to theirs for she stayed the night,Gai also took all the walls out on the third floor to make a dojo for Naruto,Lee,Tenten,and ,Tenten,and Lee became greatgreta was two days before the Acadamy started up and they were all excited for their first year and Naruto convinced the Hokage to let him skip the training year of the Acadmy that lets the instructors see who would be able to join and who wouldn' I say he "convinced",I mean he said he'd been training with Gai and Kyuubi and used his patented Uzumaki Puppy eyes and the Hokage's eyes widened when he heard that Kyuubi had been teaching Naruto for he feared that kyuubi would make Naruto even more hated and angry at those he should be,namely the entire village. Naruto explained what Kyuubi taught him and that his name is Kurama and how close they've gotten,the Hokage calmed down.

So back to Naruto and his were excited about the Acadmy starting in two days and they couldn't wait for their first year.

"How do you think we will do?"Tenten asked.

"We'll be the best ones there obviously,"Naruto stated like it was a fact.

"Yosh,Naruto-kun is very youthful!"Lee shouted(to him it's default) following up with a "V" for victory pose like his role model.

"Hopefully,there aren't alot of clan kids this year,"Tenten said,"I heard that stuck-up Uchiha brat is in our year."

"Isn't he Naruto's age?" lee asked seeing as Naruto was a year younger than them.

Naruto grimaced at his was orphaned like Naruto was but the Civilian Counsel gave him everything he wanted for being an Uchiha and having the Sharingan,while he was orphaned for having a demon within him,or so he always got beat and chased by the villagers who gave sasuke everything. When Naruto learned of the massacre he tried to befriend Sasuke but he was yelled at for being a common person without a bloodline.

"How'd he get into our year?"Naruto asked completely ignoring that he "covinced" the hokage to let him in a year early.

"I think the Civilian counsel decided to let him skip the Acadmy altogether but the Hokage said it was a requirement to be a petitioned fo him to only need one year to graduate but the Hokage said he needed four years so they moved him up a year to make him a ninja quicker,"Tenten said.

"How do you know this?"Naruto asked with a look of disbelief.

"My father is on the counsel because he is the best weapon smith that most shinobi and kunochi has to give the Uchiha brat 75% on what ever he wants though,"Tenten said with a look of disgust at the mention of her father being forced to give discounts to those who dont deserve it.

Randa Higarashi gave discounts on rank and you were Genin you get no disount for it is your first time,Chunnin gets 15% for rank,and Jonin get 30%.for every war you survived you get an extra 10%.Naruto,Lee,and Gai get things 50% off,it would be free but they felt bad and still pay him and tip him anyway.

Naruto and his friends were heading toward Ichiraku's to pick-up some ramen for a picnic at the lake in a secluded spot where they said they'd meet Gai there after making all the other was a great gets a bit "Youthful"and alwasy tries to make the hardest things he could find,like a spicy curry Lee couldn't wait to try while Naruto was dreaming about his 20+ bowls of ramen Tenten and Lee led him into Ichiraku' were greeted by the sight of Sasuke throwing a tantrum over a tiny imperferction so he could try to get the meal forfree,he always got things for free,If he had to take them by force or not.

Naruto snapped out of his daydream and flung sasuke out of there by his collar.

"Thank you Naruto,little shit was causing a can I do for you?"Teuchi asked.

Right as Naruto was about to order a kunai wizzed in aimed at the back of his was about to turn around and catch it when Lee kicked it with his legwieghts hidden under his orange legwarmers that Naruto and Tenten wore theirs under their pants because they dont wear orange leg kunai made a sharp 'CLANG' as it cut through the leg warmer and reflected off the Sasuke stood outside Ichiraku's with a smirk on his face when the kunai reflected from Lee's weights stuck in his knee(heh,kunai to the knee) he screamed in agony and imediatly set out to destroy the ramen stand,he made the hand signs and concentrated the proper amount of chakra in his throat and used _Katon:Gokyu no Jutsu_ to send a fireball at Ichiraku' ,being trained in Earth taijutsu sensed the fire and immediatly ran out of Ichiraku's,grabbed the fireball and hurled it back at ended with a burnt,unconcious sasuke so Naruto made a clone to send Sasuke to the hospital,so it did the only thing logical,threw Sasuke toward the he landed in the lobby,unfortunatly, he went through a door and broke a couple bones on his trip.

Naruto and his friends ordered their LARGE order,mainly Naruto's gave it to them for free because they got rid of sasuke but they still gave him a hefty and his friends started walking toward the clearing and they knew Gai was there when they heard his monolouge on how youthful this picnic will be once they arived in the clearing and unsealed the food,Naruto had gotten good enough to use seals in his started splitting the bowls they started chatting and explained what happened at Ichiraku' asked why Tenten didn't help and she responed that Naruto and Lee had the story ended two anbu walked into the clearing.

"Naruto,Tenten,and Lee are requested in the courtroom of the Hokage gaurdians have been informed and are required to come,"the boar masked ANBU stated.

Naruto,Tenten,Lee,and Gai took off across the rooftops with the ANBU Naruto and company reached the tower they kicked through a window into the most of them while Tenten walked through the front door with her face in her hands immediatly noticed Sasuke at one of the tables infront of the Hokage's chair.

"Naruto,you and your friends have been accused of claims you assaulted him in Ichiraku's while he was calmly eating his said he barely managed to escape to the do you have to say to that?"the Hokage said.

"Sasuke was making a huge ruckus over some minescule thing in a childish attempt to get free ramen.I effectively removed him from the area as to keep customers coming into Ichiraku Ramen,"Naruto said.

"He then attempted to throw a kunai at Naruto-kun's head.I deflected it using a roundhouse kick and my sounded like it lodged in his his bandages I can say my assumption was correct,"Lee said picking up where Naruto couldn't.

"Sasuke then shot a fireball at Ichiraku's.I threw it back at him.i then had one of my clones take him to the happened to throw him there,that is all Hokage-sama,"Naruto stated.

"Sasuke is this ture?"the Hokage asked.

"No,they attacked me for no jelous of my awesomeness,"Sasuke said.

"See it was the demons fault lokk him up already,"a random civilian yelled.

The Hokage slammed a staff he got from thin air into the table effectivly smashing it.

"QUIET!"the staff yelled.

"Thank you Enma,"the Hokage said before his summon poofed away,"Teuchi,Is what Sasuke said true?"

"No it is not Hokage,Naruto is telling the truth,"Teuchi said calmly.

"Sasuke you owe Teuchi $2,000,and Naruto,Gai,Lee $950,me $150 for you will be paying fo r the windows they broke,and Tenten $1,000,"the Hokage said.

"Actually Hokage-sams,I would prefer if he had to pay full price at my fathers shop,"Tenten said.

"Done."

Randa immediatly started cheering and gave his daughter a hug because his buisness wouldn't take a hit to his profits.

* * *

Next chapter it will be the Acadmy,Hooray for a new arc in this fanfic

_**REVIEW AND GET A COOKIE**_

_**FUNNY REVIEW FOR FIVE COOKIES**_

_**EPIC REVIEW FOR A BOX OF COOKIES AND A TACO**_

_**IF ANYONE CAN GUESS A REFERENCE CORRECTLY YOU GET A SLICE OF CAKE FOR ANY CHAPTER**_


	8. Chapter 8

WOOHOO I STARTED WORKING ON CHAPTER 8!(12/18/12)

sorry it took so long and thank you loyal any of u are on palringo my name is currently ? but its usually obito,obitodash,or blind king of nothing,if u meet me u can say hi olr whatever u want.  
"normal words"

_'thoughts'_

**"demon/bijuu/summon"**

_**'demon/bijuu/summon thoughts'**_

_book/jutsu/song/sign_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ADDING SOME FLAIR~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto was awoken at 3A.M. by _Eye of the Tiger by Survivor_.

"Ugh,why do they start every day with _Eye of the Tiger_,"Naruto grumbled half asleep.

"TURN THAT DOWN NOW!"A female voice screamed scaring Naruto out of his bed and immediatly under music stopped and loud apologies were shouted toward the mystery walked out of his apartment in his foxy footie jammies with a tail coming out of it and his classic nightcap in time to jump up and stick flat against the roof as two green and orange blurs rushed to a woman wearing a pink robe with messy hair and started apologizing to her.

"It's fine but if you start up the music again and i have to come down there im shoving this naginata up both your asses at the time!" Tenten shouted as she unsealed a naginata*1 from a small scroll she keeps in her robe before storming inside and slamming the door.

"Tenten sure can be scary when she's angry,huh Gai-sensei?"Lee asked his adopted father,Maito Gai.

"Yes Lee,she's a beast when she doesn't get her beauty sleep,"Gai said before jumping back to avoid a katana blade coming through the door at him.

"I HEARD THAT"Tenten screamed.

Naruto silently dropped down and created a clone to goto sleep so he would be well rested when Tenten decided they could be safely awake while he stole away to the basement where he could train in secret in his secret style,the Earth style*2,and slowly learning summoning,and summons Naruto reached the basement door he started doing complex hand seals,after a minute he slammed his hand on the door and chakra raced through it causing a complex seal to glow before dissinergrating and Naruto opened the door to an empty room with four scrolls on the wall.

**"Kit, before you practice water I will teach you to summon the fox and deer but be warned,unless you can create a peace between them you cannot summon them together," **Kyuubi informed Naruto.

"AWRIGHT!"Naruto shouted while jumping up and down.

**"Now Kit,grab the Fox and Deer scrolls off the wall and open them on either side of you,"**Kyuubi told did as Kyuubi had instructed and sat between them.

**"Now sign your name in blood on both and i will teach you the hand seals to the **_Kuchiyose no jutsu_**,"**Kyuubi ,eager to have bad-ass animals at his side,quikly pulled out a kunai and cut both his thumbs so he could sign both contracts at signing them Kyuubi taught Naruto the proper hand after Naruto decided to try to summon a fox,his results were desireable,if you weren't in had summoned a cute little baby fow with a little flame on the tip or his tail.

** "I think that's my great,great,great(1hour later)...great grandson,"**Kyuubi said. The little kit jumped onto Naruto's chest and started nuzzling it.

**"Hi great,great(1 hour later)...great grandpa,"**the little fox said,though Naruto didn't hear it being to busy deciding if he should test what will kill him just to stop hearing hearing the "great" 's.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

sorry if you were expecting acadamy but this idea popped up first.

*1 naginata:japanese spear like thing...why am i explaining this your on the internet, you google it.  
*2 just to clear up it's Earth jutsus as in the planent and all elements,minerak,ect. not element.

_REVIEW FOR COOKIE  
FUNNY REVIEW FOR 5 COOKIES  
EPIC REVIEW FOR BOX OF TACOS AND COOKIE  
IF U CAN GUESS SOMETHING CORRECT ABOUT ME OTHER THAN I LIKE NARUTO AND OBITO I'LL PUT WHAT EVER YOU WANT IN NEXT CHAPTER._


End file.
